Stage of Emotion
by Ropsie
Summary: Fuuko decides to masquerade as a boy to become part of a boyband.
1. Author's Notes

Author's Notes  
  
By: Ropsie  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Argghhh....I know I know, I shouldn't start another new   
story but I have so many ideas for new stories. (I knew I   
shouldn't have read too much romance mangas nowadays) This  
idea had been bugging me for some time so I decided to pen it  
down. I guess it inspired me when I was listening to my   
Gravitation soundtrack. Oooh...I lurve this CD!! (sorry I cant   
help adding that). I'm not sure how far I can write this,   
considering I have two other stories to worry. Don't worry,   
I'll try to write them all!   
  
This is my second fanfiction with Flame of Recca. My other Flame  
of Recca fanfiction - JIGSAW, needs some thinking over for its  
story plot. I'm not too sure why but I can think of lots of  
ideas with Flame of Recca. Darn, I wanted to try a Fushigi Yuugi  
fanfiction but I absolutely cant think of anything now. I watched  
the anime once and it was pretty good, though I'm not a Miaka   
fan. However, there are a lot of cute guys in it. I noticed that  
there are a number of yaoi fanfiction from this anime too. In   
the end, I think I'm more familiar with Flame of Recca so I  
probably write more of its fanfiction.   
  
Don't forget!  
  
*... * means person's thoughts  
  
Now on to the story! ^^  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	2. Track One The girl who dresses like a b...

Stage of Emotion  
  
By: Ropsie  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Track One - The girl who dresses like a boy  
  
In Japan, if you want to make it big in the entertainment industry,  
everyone will immediately say - Go to Tokyo.   
  
Tokyo, the biggest city in Japan and also the heart of Japan's   
entertainment industry. Big names like Nittle Grasper, Bad Luck and   
Beat Men have all started out from this same city. Through lots of   
hard work and determination, they have achieved their goals and became   
a huge success. The most important thing to remember if you want to   
become a star, is to never to forget your hopes and wishes. If you can   
do that, your dream will one day come true.   
  
~~%%%~~  
  
Fuuko Kirasawa sat crosslegged on the sidewalk, while staring off into  
space. Unfortunately, her thoughts were most rudely interrupted by a   
hearty slap on the back by her best friend - Recca Hanabishi. Fuuko   
instantly turned around with a scowl in her face.  
  
'Recca no baka, you didn't have to hit me that hard!' Fuuko yelled.  
  
'Well, if you had been paying attention, you would have heard me calling  
you for the last two times!' Recca retorted back.  
  
Realising her fault, Fuuko returned with a sheepish grin as she scratched  
the back of her head - an old habit that she had. She and Recca had been  
best friends since their childhood until today. Eventually, both of them  
set off together to meet the rest of their friends.   
  
At last, everyone met at their old meeting place - Hokage's Corner. It   
was a popular cafe that attracted many young people. Recca immediately  
walked over to his new girlfriend, Yanagi. Fuuko liked the gentle sweet  
girl and was glad for her best friend who was obviously head over heels   
for his girlfriend. The last member of their circle of friends was Domon  
Ishijima. Fuuko met Domon when she was fighting a bunch of bullies and   
he had come over to help out. Later, they became fast friends and Fuuko   
then introduced him to Recca and Yanagi.   
  
'Hello Fuuko, it is nice to see you again. I hope you haven't been   
getting into any fights lately.' Yanagi greeted with a smile.  
  
'Don't worry Yanagi, I haven't done anything for the last few days.'   
Fuuko quickly reassured the girl.   
  
'That's pretty unusual for Fuuko, who always seem to be fighting.'   
Domon commented.  
  
'Yeah, that's because she is always getting herself into deep trouble.'   
Recca joked and received a punch in the head.   
  
'I was just thinking about something and I don't always get into fights.'  
Fuuko huffed and crossed her arms.  
  
'What were you thinking, Fuuko?' Yanagi gently asked.  
  
Fuuko bit her lower lip and answered, 'I was thinking about my dream...  
I always wanted to become a teen idol and a singer.'  
  
'Hahaha...I think you can become a male teen idol because you always act  
more like a boy than a girl!' Recca burst into laughter.  
  
Fuuko flushed with embarressment but she knew Recca was right. She not  
only acted like a guy but even looked quite like one. Fuuko rather mix  
with the boys than the girls who would always be gossiping about the   
latest fashion and cute boys. She had found it boring and preferred   
going with the boys and discuss about other things like sports and  
fighting. Dressed casually in a big T-shirt and baggy pants, Fuuko could  
be easily mistaken for the opposite gender with her boyish face and short  
hair. Yanagi had always tried persuading Fuuko to dress in girl's clothes  
but Fuuko firmly believed that she was not meant to wear girl's clothes.  
  
Forget it, she can never become a female star with her looks!  
  
Although her spirit was pretty dampened by this realisation, Fuuko simply  
put on a huge fake smile and continued chatting with her friends.  
  
~~%%%~~  
  
Fuuko kicked a pebble while she walked back alone. However, her mind kept  
on going back to a painful topic - her looks. Fuuko had always been quite  
a self-conscious girl. Her parents brought her up as a boy and she did not  
have many girl friends. Although Yanagi often insists that Fuuko was very  
pretty but Fuuko firmly believed otherwise.   
  
*If only what Yanagi says is true...but whenever I compare myself with her,  
I could only see myself as ugly. * Fuuko sighed.  
  
Just look at her! Unlike Yanagi who was blessed with long silky hair, a   
delicate face with large soft brown eyes, Fuuko felt like an ugly duckling.  
She was tall compared to most other girls. Her dark purple hair was cut   
short and held by her favourite bandanna. The only best feature of her were  
her eyes - a dark violet-blue fringed with long dark eyelashes. Her lean  
figure that was kept fit from countless fights were hidden under her baggy  
clothes. Actually, she could be mistaken for another handsome bishonen than  
just a girl.   
  
Fuuko continued walking along the street. She lived alone since her parents  
were living abroad because of their work. Her parents trusted her and she was   
capable of coping on her own. It had already been two years now but she often  
kept in contact with them.   
  
Suddenly, a piece of paper caught the attention of Fuuko. It was a large poster  
that was pasted on a street lamp. Fuuko quickly scanned through its contents   
and became excited as she read it. This was what it said:  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
DO YOU WANT TO BECOME A STAR?  
SM RECORDS STUDIO IS NOW SCOUTING FOR THEIR NEXT BOYBAND!  
WE'RE LOOKING FOR THOSE AGED BETWEEN 16 - 20, SO COME ON   
IF YOU THINK YOU HAVE THE TALENT!  
  
Date : 12 February 2002  
Time : 11:30 p.m.  
Avenue: SM Records Studio, Level 4   
15 Daran Street  
Tokyo, Japan 510408   
  
P/s: You are expected to be able to sing and dance.  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
'Yes! This is my chance, my opportunity to become a star!' Fuuko shouted   
joyfully.  
  
*Wait a minute...let me check this again...hmnn...scouting for their next  
BOYBAND!!* Fuuko gasped in dismay.  
  
'Great, they want to look for a boy...but I'm a girl...this ain't fair!'  
Fuuko groaned loudly.  
  
Fuuko looked at the poster again with a wistful expression. Not many people  
knew about this, but Fuuko had a great voice. When she was young, she loved  
to sing and listen to music. It was her childhood dream to become a famous   
teen idol, just like the ones she saw on television. However, she was   
crushed when Recca and her parents simply laughed at her when she told them  
about her dream. She lost even more confidence when everyone thought she  
was a guy and not a girl. So what if she looks and acts more like a boy!  
She knows she can never look someone like Yanagi who are the type that   
often get chosen to be female teen idols. They want someone who looks cute  
and girlish, not a tomboy like her!  
  
Fuuko stared back at the poster for a few seconds then looked down on herself.   
She slowly had an idea that quickly formed in her mind. The expression on her  
face soon changed from a thoughtful one to a sly grin. It was crazy but it   
might work out. Maybe instead of becoming a female teen idol, then why not   
become a male one! As long as she gets to sing on the stage and make people  
happy, she doesn't mind what gender she has to be.   
  
*Besides, everyone mistakes me as a guy instead of a girl.* Fuuko thought.  
  
Quickly making up her mind, Fuuko rushed home to make certain preparations for   
one special day.   
  
SM Records Studio, watch out! Fuuko Kirisawa is gonna make the crowds wild!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Next Chapter: Fuuko enters the talent scout and she meets ...  
  
Who do you think Fuuko should be paired with? Please give me your votes!  
Fuuko/Tokiya  
Fuuko/Raiha  
Fuuko/Kurei  
  
Any other suggestions? 


	3. Track Two Talent Scout

Stage of Emotion  
  
By: Ropsie  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Track Two - Talent Scout  
  
'Are you here for the talent scout?'  
  
'I can't find my tap shoes!'  
  
'Who knows where to get our number?'  
  
'I heard that one of them is a model.'  
  
'Really, do you know who?'  
  
'Shhhhh....keep it down.'  
  
Fuuko listened to the different types of guys that were spread out  
in the massive convention hall. There were all kinds of guys from  
the age of at least 16 to 23 years old. When she first entered the  
hall, she was rather stunned by the huge number of people who were  
here for this event. Nervously, she rechecked her outfit for any  
missing buttons or whatsoever. Earlier before she arrived, she   
had started out by binding her breasts so that it would resemble   
like a men's flat chest when she wear the clothes that she picked   
out.   
  
She remembered going through her wardrobe that mainly consisted of  
just T-shirts and pants. She definitely cannot wear anything remotely  
feminine. It was a good thing that she usually wore men's clothes so  
there was no problem of getting any. In the end, she picked out a   
dark blue shirt and her black jacket that had a stylish design of   
the character for wind at the back. She also wore the best jeans she  
could find that did not look as worn out as the others. A feather   
necklace and her bandanna completed the outfit.   
  
Back to the present, Fuuko walked to the front of the hall where   
rows of chairs were placed for them to seat. Seeing some empty seats  
near the middle, she went over to grab the nearest seat to her. Most   
of the people have already sat down and are waiting for their host to  
give further instructions. A little relaxed and less nervous, Fuuko  
scanned at the crowd and noted that a considerable number of people  
seemed to keep glancing once in a while at a certain person. She  
craned her neck to get a better look at this seemingly popular guy.  
  
A young man who looked a year or two older than her sat regal on his  
seat. His icy pale blue eyes looked coolly to the front and were   
slightly blocked by his long silvery-grey hair that hung past his   
shoulders. He wore a grey turtleneck and a pair of crisp white jeans.   
Tied around his neck was a simple silver cross. He was absolutely the   
most gorgeous man Fuuko had ever met, though she felt that he looked  
rather familiar to her from somewhere.   
  
As she pondered on the reason to this, she overheard a couple of guys  
who were chatting quietly amongst themselves. It was a little hard to  
catch the whole of their sentences, but she managed to catch a little  
here and there. Suddenly, her ears caught the phrase - 'Neo Tokyo  
Magazine model, Mikagami Tokiya.' In an instant, she realised why she  
felt that silvery-grey haired guy was so familiar. It was unmistakable.  
  
Mikagami Tokiya, cover model and the top leading male model for Japan's  
most popular fashion magazine, Neo Tokyo.   
  
Incredible, even someone like him wants to be a singer. Anything else   
that was on her mind were erased because at this moment, someone had  
just chose to sit next to her. Fuuko immediately looked up to see who  
was sitting beside her and found herself looking into the warm depths  
of deep yellow. Fuuko flushed a little when she realised that she was  
actually staring and quickly averted her eyes. It was then she noticed  
that the guy she was staring at earlier, was also extremely handsome.   
His long teal colored hair was tied in a low ponytail. Next, he wore a  
brown vest with khaki pants that showed off his trim figure. He also   
smelled of fresh pine leaves.  
  
*Oh no, I'm feeling nervous with him sitting so close to me.* Fuuko   
squirmed uncomfortably in her seat.   
  
~~%%%~~  
  
BAM.  
  
The entrance door to the hall was slammed open. At the sound of the loud  
banging from the door, everyone quickly turned their heads to see who was  
responsible for it.   
  
A tall young man who Fuuko guessed was about 20 years old, leaned next to  
the door that he just opened. His cold prussian blue eyes looked as if   
they could cut through your shields and look into your soul. Strands of   
his silky blue-black hair peeked out of his floppy hat. What really caught  
everyone's attention was the scar that marred his left eye and cheek. If  
he did not have the scar, he would have been devilishly handsome. Now, the   
scar made him look even more sexy and mysterious all at once.   
  
He was wearing a black dress shirt that was buttoned carelessly and skin-  
tight leather black pants. In his hand, he held a black coat that he just  
slung over his shoulder. Fuuko could almost feel her heart beat start to   
quicken. He was the devil in flesh.   
  
In slow deliberate steps, he stepped up to the front, making sure that all  
eyes' were on him. Finally, he stopped and slid in to sit right next to   
Mikagami Tokiya. Indeed, it was quite the striking image - one wearing all  
black and the other wearing almost all white. Fuuko thought that it reminded  
her of the yin and yang symbol, as if they were both opposites of each other.  
  
Not before long, a man wearing a tuxedo walked in the front of everybody and   
pulled out a microphone. Fuuko tensed up, remembering why she was here and   
what she was here to do.   
  
'Can everyone of you come up to the next room through the door to my right,  
when your number is called.' The man with the tuxedo spoke.  
  
Thus, the talent scout for members of the boyband began!  
  
- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Next Chapter: Can you guess who is the manager? Clue: Braided hair  
  
Vote Results So Far:  
  
Fuuko/Tokiya - 5  
Fuuko/Raiha - 0  
Fuuko/Kurei - 1 


	4. Track Three Introduction

Stage of Emotion  
  
By: Ropsie  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Minna! Wow, I didn't know I could get such a response without  
the anonymous review barrier. Looks like the majority votes   
for a Fuuko/Tokiya storyline. Secondly, those who guessed Joker  
was the manager.....you are CORRECT! Argghh, was my clue that   
obvious? *pouts* Anyway, thanx for the response! ^^  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Track Three - Introduction   
  
The hours passed as each participant went up one by one to be  
judged on who are the best choices for the boyband membership.   
At last, it was Fuuko's turn and she picked up her courage and   
performed her best. True enough, Fuuko finally became one of   
the four members of SM Records Studio's newest boyband.   
  
~~%%%~~  
  
The figure on the bed continued to sleep blissfully, despite of  
the mess around it. Pillows were scattered around except for one  
which was tightly hugged by the said figure. The figure snuggled  
deeper inside the thick blanket and all one could see was the mop  
of untidy hair. This atmosphere could have been described as   
peaceful, if not for the familiar yet irritating ring of the alarm  
clock.   
  
Reflexively, Fuuko reached out to switch off her alarm clock. She  
fumbled around until her hand finally found its target. Fuuko wearily  
opened her eyes to look at the time. Her mind was still halfway   
between the dream world and reality. The time is seven in the morning.   
  
Seven in the morning.  
  
SEVEN! Fuuko pushed herself out of her bed, nearly falling down in the  
process. This was her first official day in her singing career. It  
does not look good if she was late for her first day of work. She has  
to make a good impression afterall. But now, she only has an hour to   
get everything ready and be on time for work! Great, why must this   
happen to her of all days? Fuuko snatched a slice of bread and a packet   
of milk to eat on her way off. Running as fast as she can, she sped off  
towards SM Records Studio's headquarters.   
  
Minutes later...  
  
'Hello people, let me introduce myself to you. From this day forth, I   
am your manager so I'll be in charge of you guys. Finally, please call  
me Joker.'  
  
The rest of the group looked curiously at the man called Joker who   
stood in front of them. Joker was a young man who looked around Kurei's  
age. He wore a checkered shirt that was tucked inside his tight blue  
jeans. A plain red cloth was tied with a knot around his neck. His face  
was mostly shadowed by the cowboy hat that he wore on his head. He was   
the least expected of Fuuko's version of a manager.  
  
'Anyway, please introduce yourselves one by one. Let's start off with   
you, boy.' Joker said cheerfully, pointing his hand at Fuuko.  
  
Fuuko scratched the back of head in embarressment. She stood up awkwardly  
and said aloud, 'Uhmn...my name's Kirasawa Fu..Reiji. Hope to be friends.'  
  
*Awk...I nearly said my real name. I have to remember I'm a guy now and   
Fuuko is my sister.*  
  
Another spoke up from the back of the room, whom Fuuko instantly recognised   
- Mikagami Tokiya. It seems he's gonna work with them which wasn't much of  
a surprise considering his background. Today, he was dressed in a pale blue  
sweater with jeans. In a deep clear voice, he spoke 'Mikagami Tokiya.'  
  
*Wow! Can't believe I'm working with him. I don't know if we can get along  
if he's going to be that stiff all the time.*  
  
The guy sitting next to Tokiya smirked as he picked up from where Tokiya left  
off. Fuuko raised her eyebrow. It was the same scarred fellow from the other  
day. 'Call me Kurei, just Kurei.' His voice was rather low and husky which   
fitted very well to his sexy image. Finally, the last member to their group   
was the teal-haired guy who sat next to Fuuko the other time. He brushed his   
loose hair back and gave a small smile.'I'm Raiha. Please to meet all of you.'   
  
Joker grinned widely, showing off his fangs. He slapped Fuuko in the back,   
which promptly received a glare from her that he brushed it off and handed a   
folder to everyone. Without wasting any time, he briefly told them their plans   
for the upcoming days.   
  
'First of all, I'll be putting you with a voice and dancing instructor. You  
would be training that voice of yours and practicing your dance steps. After  
that, we would be recording your first album and take pictures for your   
cover. I'll inform you if there is any other work on the way.' Joker drilled  
them as he paced from left to right.  
  
Fuuko and the rest looked through the folder that Joker gave them. Inside were  
details about their schedule, some music scripts and a tape. Oh goody, their  
very first song! Fuuko couldn't wait to listen to the tape and start singing.  
Well, she can't do that because they need to train themselves before working  
with their song.   
  
'Oh and before I forget, we decided that your group's name is Xavier. Remember  
that you're under contract so according to your schedule, you are up for your  
first session with your instructor, Neon. The van's outside waiting for you  
so hurry up people!' Joker barked out.  
  
Fuuko followed the rest outside where their transport awaited. Her mind was  
instead on what she just learnt earlier. *Xavier huh? Doesn't sound that bad  
...in fact, it sounds just right somehow. I could feel it deep inside. * Fuuko  
smiled inwardly and accidentally bumped shoulders with Mikagami Tokiya.   
  
'Oopsie sorry, I wasn't paying attention.' Fuuko apologised.  
  
Tokiya glanced at her and looked away saying, 'Hmpfh, I would expect this from  
a monkey like you.'  
  
Fuuko saw red. What did this jerk just called her! Her opinions of Mikagami  
Tokiya just went below a few notches. She clenched her teeth and gritted out,  
'For your information, my name is Reiji and not Monkey!'  
  
'I can call you whatever I want, monkey.' Fuuko nearly lost control of herself  
then and there. Suddenly her face was consumed by a small cloud of smoke. With  
her eyebrows twitching, she slowly turned her head to her right and saw a   
smirking Kurei smoking his cigarette. That was it. Fuuko lunged to try and   
remove his cigarette but Kurei sidestepped her with a mocking smile. Watching  
this, Raiha sweatdropped as Fuuko and Kurei continued their dance of cat and  
mouse.   
  
At the side, Joker thought *What an odd bunch of people. Would they be able to  
get along with each other as a group?*  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Special Chapter Next: Tokiya's Story! 


	5. Special Chapter Tokiya's Story

Stage of Emotion  
  
By: Ropsie  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Special Chapter - Tokiya's Story  
  
Flash.  
  
Flash. Flash.  
  
'Move your head a little to your left. That's great...hold it  
there. Alright, it's a wrap. Thanks, Tokiya.'  
  
I let out my breath and made my way the dressing room to change  
my clothes. Today's work took particularly longer than usual   
because I had to model Neo Tokyo's winter series and a special  
edition on Armani's latest clothes. Yes, I'm a model and pretty  
well-known too. I'm Tokiya, cover model and leading model for  
Neo Tokyo fashion magazine.   
  
I drove my new black Ferrari and went back to my apartment.   
I was so tired out that I just plopped onto my couch and checked  
my answering machine for any messages. Nothing special. Realising  
that I have to get up to make dinner, I swung my legs to sit up.  
Suddenly, I caught sight of a photo frame that was on the side  
table. Looking at it brought old memories back. I felt a familiar  
pain in my chest, thinking back on all those memories. Father,  
Mother and Mifyuu...why did you have to leave me behind?  
  
//flashback//  
  
The place was a wreck. The car was smashed and parts of the metal  
were flung onto the ground. Fragments of glass were littered all  
over the place. Near the car, the ground was slowly turning a   
blood red. Far away, the familiar wails of a siren became clearer  
as it comes closer. A little boy sits on the ground crying for his  
parents and sister. His torn clothes were covered with blood stains.  
Finally, the others came and one of them moves over to the little   
boy to see if he was alright.   
  
Eyes opened to reveal watery pale blue eyes.   
  
//end of flashback//  
  
I shook my head to clear away those painful memories. It had already  
been ten years since that fateful day. I became an orphan overnight  
and was placed in an orphanage because there were no other relatives  
they could find. I was lucky that I was discovered by someone who  
thought that my looks could be useful. From that day forth, I became  
Tokiya, pretty boy and a child model.   
  
I worked hard to earn my living so that I look after myself. The pain  
from the death of my parents and dear sister were locked inside so  
that I could concentrate on my work. It took a long time for them to   
slowly heal. The only aim I had was to climb up that ladder and reach  
the top. My life had been nothing but this gave me a goal to live for.   
  
Behind the cameras, I hide myself in a mask of coldness. My heart was  
numb with pain and I wanted to protect myself from the harshness of   
the real world. Soon, that mask I created to protect my fragile young  
self became a part of me. No matter where I am, at work or at home, I  
was that mask. Wait a minute, I was the mask? Where have the real me  
disappeared to? I searched my soul and found that tiny bit of me that   
was hidden behind the layers of ice around my heart. All of a sudden,   
I realised that I was losing myself to the mask that I wear. I still   
didn't want to lose that part of me. The part of me that was still the   
little boy who cried for his family and used to smile all the time.   
  
Who am I?  
  
I decided to go outside, my appetites has vanished and I didn't feel   
like eating at all. I walked down and crossed the street to the park.  
The trees were in the autumn colors of reds and browns. Winter was   
nearing so most of the leaves were shed as nature prepares for this cold  
season. The sharp wind hit my face, causing my silvery gray tresses to   
blow behind my head. It was lucky that I brought my long cloak with me   
as I pulled it closer to my body for warmth.   
  
As I walked down, a piece of paper flew to my face. I grabbed it and pulled  
to see what it is. Hmmnn...talent scout for a boyband...SM Records Studio.  
I read through the contents of the paper, an idea slowly forming in my head.  
Maybe, what am I looking for is here in hands. I can't explain it but it  
was like something was telling me to go for this. I could dance pretty well  
and I know I had a good voice. It is time to put the past behind. My life  
is missing something and I believe that I could find my answer if I sing.   
  
Folding the piece of paper and tucking it inside the pocket of my cloak, I   
walked back to my apartment again. I want to be me, the real me. I  
don't know how to explain myself but I want to try singing for a change.   
Singing is expressing oneself. I could let go of myself and put all my   
feelings into the song. I want to change myself.   
  
Mikagami Tokiya, the singer. Hey, I wonder what my manager would think?  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
I'm not very sure of how to write about my character Tokiya in this story. I  
only hope that I explained it the best I can. In short, Tokiya wants to   
change himself and singing seemed to be the answer. There would be other  
special chapters later on about Raiha and Kurei. Why they want to sing etc.  
  
Next Chapter: Tokiya finds the truth? 


	6. Track Four A GIRL!

Stage of Emotion  
  
By Ropsie  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
It's been ages since I sat down to write the next chapter for my stories.   
For all of those out there, I'm really sorry and no, I'm not 'dead' yet.   
My friend asked me to continue this fic and since it's hols now, I can   
get back to writing again. I bring you back "Stage of Emotion"!  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -   
  
Track Four - A GIRL?!!!  
  
It has been a few weeks since then and Fuuko and the rest of her band were   
practicing hard to learn their music and steps. Their dance instructor Neon  
was a beautiful woman who seemed to have her eye on Kurei. For somewhat   
reason, she would also linger longer around Kurei and was always giving all  
kinds of reasons to teach Kurei more than the others. To the others, it was  
blatently obvious that she likes Kurei a lot. Unfortunately, Kurei was not  
interested in her.  
  
"Reiji, you're not following the others according to the beat. We have to   
start all over again." Neon lectured. Fuuko blushed red in embarressment.   
Behind her, she could barely hear a suppressed snicker from Kurei and a   
whispered "monkey" comment. This time, Fuuko turned red but not from her  
previous embarressment. Oh no, she was fuming mad now.   
  
*Oooh...that Tokiya baka and Kurei baka. Are they trying to get into my   
nerves?* Fuuko thought angrily, trying to calm herself down and control   
herself for not strangling the two.  
  
Fuuko felt a warm hand on her shoulder and she looked to her right. Besides  
her, Raiha smiled warmly at her. Fuuko felt her heart quicken and her cheeks   
tinged slightly pink. Of all the other members in Xavier, Raiha was the   
nicest guy. He was polite, gentle and caring. The ideal boyfriend that all   
girls want. Kurei was your typical "bad boy" but if you're his lover, you're  
bound to have the wildest ride of your entire life. Last but not least, Tokiya  
Mikagami. Fuuko didn't really know Tokiya very well. All she knows that he was   
forever irritating her with his monkey comments and it didn't help that he was   
so damn handsome at the same time. It wasn't fair that someone could be so good   
looking and so irritating all at once.  
  
Soon, Fuuko lost herself to the music and was in another world of her own. She  
was dancing to the catchy beat and she didn't miss a beat. Shake hips. Slide one  
two three. Shake hips again and clap hands. With a twist and dropping her weight   
down, she pose for the last time. Behind her, the others followed in time and   
they held their last pose until the last of the music had disappeared.   
  
"That was excellent, guys. Class is over. You can now go off and get changed out  
of those sweaty clothes." Neon clapped her hands. She sucked in one deep breath   
when Kurei walked past her without giving her a glance. Well, why not? He was   
wearing this fitting black tank top that showed off his six-pack abs that were   
still glistening with beads of sweat. That and a pair of matching black cargo  
pants, Kurei was set and ready to be Mr Sexy 2003.   
  
Fuuko let out one long breath and took a small towel to wipe off some of her   
sweat. She took her time to wipe away her sweat so that the others would finish  
changing and then she could use the changing room in private. Fuuko waited   
patiently and soon, the guys exited the changing room one by one. Fuuko walked  
in just in time as Tokiya exited, looking immaculate as usual. Now, she has  
the changing room all to herself. Humming to herself a few bars of the music   
that they were practicising with, Fuuko started to pull off her T-shirt and   
revealing the bandages underneath that bound her chest.   
  
~~%%%~~  
  
On the other hand, the rest of the Xavier team were checking up what's on their  
next schedule. Joker was busy engaged with his handphone and waiting for their   
private bus to arrive. Raiha and Kurei were just sitting on the chairs, chatting   
to each other. As for Tokiya, he was simply leaning on the wall looking like he   
couldn't care anything less. A lock of silvery hair fell across his eyes and   
Tokiya lifted his hand to brush it off. At the same time, he also realised that   
he had forgotten to wear his watch. He must have left it behind in the changing   
room. Tokiya stood straight and walked towards the men's changing room. As he   
walked closer, Fuuko's soft humming from inside became clearer.   
  
Three steps away.   
  
Two steps away.   
  
One step away.   
  
Tokiya's hand twisted the door knob open, startling the resident standing inside.   
Pale blue met violet-blue briefly and lowered down to the chest area.   
For the first time in his life, Tokiya was speechless as he stares at the   
obviously female Fuuko, who was desperately trying to hide her bindings but it  
was no use. Tokiya had seen everything. There was no question about it. Reiji   
was a woman.   
  
*Guess, the cat's out of the bag now.* Fuuko thought miserably to herself.   
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Next Chapter: Fuuko tells her secret to Tokiya.  
  
Vote Review:  
  
Looks like Tokiya is winning the race by the looks of it. What happened to all  
of the Kurei or Raiha fans? 


End file.
